Broken Hearts Can Mend
by werechick
Summary: (FEMSLASH: Cho/Ginny, HET WARNING: Cedric/Cho, Tom/Ginny) ::Complete:: Sometimes the most horrible things can bring about the most wonderful.


Broken Hearts Can Mend

**__**

Ginny's Point of View

In the beginning, there was fear of loving, fear of hating, fear of feeling anything at all. Pain. That's all that awaited her, she had thought. But she thought wrong. My Ravenclaw prefect was wrong for once. I could never hurt her, or ever let her be hurt. Not with slings and arrows, nor bullets... her heart I would guard with my soul. She's been hurt before. Cedric... Cedric loved her, but love can't always overcome hatred as pure as Lord Voldemort's. Pure... its very strange to call him that.

Her heart was broken into more pieces than a man could ever mend. But could I fix it? Time heals all wounds, they say. What if time runs out? Can love do the rest? I pondered these questions carefully. What if something were to happen to her? What if she had died before I had gotten the chance... no... the courage to talk to her? I admit it; I was scared.

It's hard to say what exactly I was afraid of; so many things were going through my mind. What if this was all some sort of big sick cosmic joke? What if Tom had taken my mind over again? What if Cho... what if she was just a distraction? I doubted myself, trusting no one, not even my own mind with this God forsaken attraction. It could be playing tricks on me, trying to let me avoid... trying to let me keep myself from getting hurt again. That is to say... what if my attraction to Cho was just a part of my repulsion to Tom? What if my mind was protecting my heart, building a wall against all men and all women, lusting after only who I knew I could not have?

But what I didn't know was that I could be right in what I felt, and that maybe Cho could feel it too.

The whole "Chamber of Secrets" experience... it haunts me in the same way the third task does to Cho. It's a constant reminder, though, that even horrible things bring about good sometimes. Cho... she was engaged to him. They were going to be married, spend their lifetimes together in a little brick house with a white picket fence, with two kids and a dog. Cho would wake them up every morning, smiling and happy, cheerful in a white cotton apron.

Myself... Tom... I could've grown to love him, perhaps. Or maybe I would not, maybe I could trick myself into believing I did. The truth is... I felt for him passionately, but... I did not love him. Deep inside, I think I recognized him for what he was, who he was, what he would become.

Cho and I... horrible things brought us together. It's a truth I cannot reconcile to our love. Sometimes I wonder... is Cedric looking down on us from heaven? What does he think of us? She says Cedric is smiling at us, even now. I wonder why, indeed, how he could smile at me. I stole his angel, you know. She says I didn't steal her that she gave herself to me, Cedric is happy because we are.

I wonder where Tom is. Is he dead is he alive? Can he see us from the bowels of this Earth, knowing his efforts to ruin everything fell to waste. Cho says he can't, he shut his eyes long ago and looking upon us, two people so clearly in love would cause him to die a second time, this time without the help of and Auror's wand. Truth be told, I don't care if Tom can see, or what he thinks, what the general population, wizarding or muggle thinks: It doesn't matter. All that matters... all that matters is her, the woman for whom I would stake my life, my soul, indeed my very hope of heaven.

If I am damned for loving her, then let the fires engulf me: for what is heaven with out her love?

**__**

Cho's Point of View

I wonder sometimes if her mum knows. The way she looks at me sometimes... gives me sometimes... gives me this look that says, "So you love my daughter" to me, clear, and louder than any howler yet sent.

It's kind of funny, actually. Ginny definitely looks the part of Weasley child number seven, from her soft smile to her pixie dust freckles down to her long red hair, so often in her eyes. She looks just like her mother, but on the inside... on the inside she's a lot of things no one in her family is, namely in love with me.

If there's one thing she and her brothers got out of being raised together in that nuthouse for nine, it was a sense of uniqueness despite the numbers. Seven children, each made a name for themselves, expanding into the people behind their family name. Ginny's only similarity to her brothers is their fundamental difference. She's going to make a name for herself too, this I know.

I don't know how she'll do it; I just know she will. Ginny's unpredictable, she's a storm. Lightning flashes, setting aflame my heart, my soul, the proof of her magic at work. Tender rain, her warm embrace, smothers the fire, starting a new magic, giving life to all. Thunder claps loudly, awakening me, telling me that I am hers. But I've always been hers. Many lifetimes, many ages ago, we met. Today... this whole life... it's just a continuation of what started long before the fall of Rome.

Ginny's mum may or may not know this lifetime, but I recall a time I was sure she did. My goddess, my lover, my friend, my Ginny was a powerful queen then. She had inherited a grand kingdom, had married well and after her husband's death, her kingdom was expanding rapidly. Mrs. Weasley was an advisor, a friend closer than a brother... a man. I remember scraps of that life before I met her, but it is not complete in my mind by any means.

Mind not the details... in that life; I was a servant for whom she staked everything. Society and common law had told her many things, it was all right to love me, all right to sleep with me... but it was not proper to be with me. It wasn't because I was female, indeed I do not know what sex I was that life; it's all a blur. The problem was that I wasn't even supposed to exist.

Ginny's father was a mighty warrior of a wizarding king, commanding over two hundred thousand men, each poised to kill at any given moment. He had many wives and many children. Ginny's mother was the master wife.

My father was a general, commanding many of the two hundred thousand men. Father had served under Uric the Oddball in the land farther south for many years before taking on the task under the mighty King Adrastos, Ginny's father. My mother was married to Adrastos, one of the minor wives, I'm afraid. Yes, I was illegitimate, a product of an upper crust affair.

The entire time my mother was pregnant, the king believed I was his. When I was born... he knew I could not be from the first time he saw me.

Adrastos searched each of his children carefully after I was born, reasoning that if I was not his, it was possible they were not his either. He needed proof at least one of them was indeed sired by him, he needed an heir. Ginny had beautiful blue eyes that life, just like her father's, a mirror image. I see something of them sometimes, staring at her brown ones now. It's not the same, but... there's something there that reminds me of our previous life I just can't put my finger on.

Ginny's eyes were enough proof to Adrastos. None of the other children had this proof of origin, and they were cast out, like me.

When King Adrastos died, Ginny repaid me for my involuntary favor. She kept me near,. At the palace where our fathers had worked so hard to forge an empire together, we worked so hard to forge a love together.

This too was not the beginning nor the end. The flame had already been lit, this was a rekindling of what had been started long ago, when our souls had been created. Gin says God makes but one heart for lovers. He breaks it in two, giving a piece to each soul, knowing they would link together as one once more whenever they met their mate. The hearts are broken unevenly, different every time, so each is unique, like Ginny, my snowflake. But hearts must break for hearts to meet.


End file.
